You Took My Breath
by UchihaSasukeluva4eva
Summary: UPDATED!CHAPTER 7 UP and IMPORTANT NOTICE! Pan asks Trunks to train her and their friendship starts out as kids they go on adventures together, become closer than ever, all friendships have diffiulties, what kind will their's have? R
1. The Flying Lessons

**THE FLYING LESSONS**

"Pan Wake up its noon already!" yelled Videl

"But mom its Saturday!" said a tired Pan

"Honey, we are going to Bulma's house in an hour, she wants your dad to help her build a space ship" said Videl as she entered Pan's room.

"Pan the first thing you do tomorrow is clean this room" said a disgusted Videl

"Fine mom and I'll be downstairs in 20 minutes; ok?" said Pan

"Sure honey" said her mum

Pan, Videl and Gohan went to Bulma's house. Videl went to help her husband and Bulma with the spaceship.

"Hi is anyone here" screamed Pan throughout the large mansion

"Hey Pan, what's up" said a mysterious voice

"Trunks is that you" asked Pan

A lavender haired boy appeared in front of her.

"Trunks, I've wanted to ask you something" said Pan

"Sure anything for you Pan" said Trunks

"Trunks, could you teach me how to fly, PLEASE? Asked Pan with a puppy dog face.

"Ok Pan but you owe me" said Trunks

"Okey Dokey Trunks" said Pan

"So when do we start" asked Trunks

"Right Now" said Pan with a grin on her face

"BUT Pan I have a date with the cutest girl in our whole school, I can't bail out now" Trunks complained

"First of all Trunks, no full blooded human PREP can be cuter than me and YOU can get a date anytime. Now you are going to teach me how to fly or else I'll tell Bulma that_ you _broke her vase. Said Pan

"Pan that's not fair and how do you know she is not cuter than you." Asked Trunks

"Well why don't you tell me Trunks" said a sad Pan

"Oh ok I'll cancel my date and teach you how to fly! But this is the first and last time" Trunks said but he wasn't too happy with the decision.

Pan learns how to fly in 6 long hours. (A/N: I skipped the whole flying part it was boring)

"Th…Thanks Trunks…" Pan was almost whispering but barely said it as she fell unconscious

"Pan" Trunks yelled as he bend down and shook her softly.

Then he realized she was unconscious he picked her up and took her inside.

"GOHAN, COME" screamed a frightened Videl

"What happened to Pan" asked Gohan ask in concern

"Oh Pan asked me to teach her how to fly and she learned it but she fainted, so I brought her inside" said Trunks

"Well Gohan get some senzu beans from Korin's, quickly." said Bulma

"Gohan returned with some unfortunate news, he told everyone that Korin didn't have any senzu beans left."

"Trunks take Pan up to the medical room and I will be there in a second." Okay? Said Bulma

"Sure Mum" Replied Trunks


	2. Question And Answers

**Questions and Answers**

Pan woke up in the morning after many hours of sleep with a loud moan.

"Pan, you are finally awake." said Trunks

"Yeah, I know, but may I ask you what happened that caused me to faint in the first place" asked a curious Pan

"Well you asked me to teach you how to fly you learned in about 6 hours and then because you lost so much energy you fainted" explained Trunks

"Oh, well thanks for canceling your date and teaching me."

"No Problem Pan"

"Hey Trunks where are my parents and Bulma? Asked a curious Pan

"Your parents went home after mom bandaged some of your injuries. Right now mom is at work. Dad's training and Bulla is sleeping. Explained Trunks

"Oh, then why are you here Trunks?" asked pan

"Because Pan, it was my fault that you got hurt while learning how to fly, I pushed you to hard." Said Trunks

"NO, YOU DIDN'T TRUNKS THAT IS WHY I LEARNED AND THAT IS WHY I AM THANKING YOU." Got it? Asked an angry Pan

"Okay P-Chan uh I am sorry. Hey I am going to call your parents to tell them that they can come over to see you."

She nodded

Trunks went to call Videl and Gohan and brought something to eat.

Hey Pan, want some eggs? You must me hungry, even if you are only quarter saiyan.

"Trunks if you are saying that I am weak, then you are very WRONG." Said Pan

"You are the strongest girl, I have ever seen Pan" said Trunks

"Sure Trunks, I would love some eggs" said Pan

"That's the Pan, I know" said a somewhat laughing Trunk

"Hey Trunks you never answered my question yesterday when I asked you if I was cuter than your date??? Asked Pan

"Well Pan, you are." Replied Trunks

"Thanks Trunks" Pan said with rosy cheeks which were almost invisible so Trunks didn't see them

"PANNNNNNN" cried Videl

"Mom, Dad." Yelled Pan

Hey Pan, hey Trunks, greeted Gohan.

"Hey Gohan." greeted Trunks

"Pan Honey are you Okay?" asked Videl

"Yeah mom I am fine" said Pan

"Hey who was with you in here the whole night just in case you needed something Pan? Asked Gohan

"Oh that would be me." said Trunks

"Oh yeah?" asked Videl

"Yeah mom and dad Trunks was here, I felt his energy." Answered Pan

"Pan Honey, do you want to come home right now or do you want to stay here a while?" asked Videl

"I think I will stay, if that's okay with Trunks and Bulla?

"Of course you know we all love Pan's Sense of humor and appreciate her company." Said Trunks

Everyone started laughing expect for Pan who just humph.

"Oh c'mon Pan you know Trunks is just joking." Said Gohan

"Well it's not quite amusing." Said Pan in a Vegeta like way

"Whoa now you sound like Dad, Pan."

"That's scary to imagine" said Gohan

"Pan Honey we are going to go home and I want you home by 5:00 p.m." said Videl

"Trunks call us if she is too much trouble" Said Gohan

"I am sure she won't be any trouble." Said Trunks

"Okay Bye Pan." Said her dad

"Bye Honey." Said Videl

"Bye Mom, later dad." Said Pan

(A/N: Hey readers what's up that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked my story so far I am working on the following chapters. Peace! R/R)


	3. Video Games

A/N: Hey guys if you are wondering the ages these are the ages of the people.

Pan-8

Bulla-8

Trunks-12

Goten-11

So on with the story

**Video Games**

"So Pan, do you want to play video games?" Asked Trunks

"Yeah, how about play station 2?" basked Pan

Trunks and Pan were playing videogames when Bulla came running down stairs.

"Trunks turn that stupid game off" screamed Bulla

"It's not stupid Bulla" screamed Pan

"Oh hey Pan what are you doing here? Oh I know you are here to see my brother." Said Bulla

"Um no Bulla, Yesterday Trunks was teaching me how to fly and I sort of got hurt and fainted so he brought me inside and Bulma bandaged my injuries and so today my parents said that I can stay a little longer if it's okay with you guys."

"Of course it's okay Pan" said Bulla

_Knock Knock_

Trunks went to open the front door and saw his best Friend Goten.

"Hey what's up Goten? Said Trunks

"Oh nothing, I was being bored so my mom said that I can go to your house and here I am." Said Goten

"Hey Pan-Chan what brings you here?" asked Goten

"Come inside and I will explain." Said Trunks

"Trunks you can play videogames with Goten, because me and Pan have a lot of catching up to do." Said Bulla

"But Bulla I was winning and it was more fun than makeup." Whined Pan

"No makeup AND no videogames with my brother or your uncle." Said Bulla

Bulla dragged Pan up to her bedroom and told her to start talking.

"Pan tell me the real story." Said Bulla

"Bulla I just told you downstairs like a second ago and if you don't believe me then ask your brother." Said Pan

"No, Pan I believe you, but I want more details, as in what happened before he taught you how to fly."

Pan tells Bulla the WHOLE story even the part about what happened after she awoke.

"Really he said you were cuter than his date." Screamed Bulla

"Hush Bulla, they will hear you" said Pan

"Opps, Sorry Pan." Said Bulla

"Its okay, so can I go and play videogames now?" Asked Pan

"Sure." Said Bulla

"Hey guys why aren't you playing videogames?" asked Bulla

"Goten got hungry so we decided to eat, I wasn't hungry but I just gave him a little company anyways." Said Trunks with a stuffed mouth

"Uncle Goten Grampa Goku and Vegeta don't have as big of a appetite as you do and they are full-blooded saiyans and you are only a half blooded saiyan. The same goes for you Trunks." Said Pan

"But Pan I told you I wasn't hungry." Said Trunks

"Uh, Trunks look at how you are eating." Bulla pointed out

After Trunks and Goten finished eating Pan decided to go for a walk.

"Hey guys, since I am not so good at flying, I am going to go for a walk." Said Pan

"Wait, Pan I could train you a little so it's easier for you to take flight, if you want me to?" said Trunks

"Well OF Course." Screamed an over excited Pan

"Hey what about me, I am your uncle after all." Said Goten

"But Goten, I was teaching some of my own tricks the one's that dad taught me when I was learning how to fly." Said Trunks

"Well, Can you teach me, Goten?" asked Bulla

"Sure B-Chan" said Goten

They trained and trained for hours until Pan and Bulla had no energy left, so then they decided to call it a day. All of them went inside and decided to eat and after they all finished they decide to watch T.V.

"Hey guys I think I should go home now its 5:00 p.m., so I am going to fly home." Said Pan

"Ya guys I am going to go to. Bye" said Goten as he went out the door and took flight

"Hey do you want me to come with you Pan?" asked Trunks

"But what about Bulla?" asked Pan

"I will watch T.V. till mommy gets home or Trunks gets back, anyways nothing can happen 'cause daddy's right outside and he can sense ki's, so he will know if its an unfamiliar ki.

"Okay Bye" Said Pan

"Bye Bulla, don't get scared, ok." Said Trunks

"Bye and I won't." replied Bulla

(A/N: Hey guys what do you think will happen next chapter? Read and find out. R & R)


	4. Meet Nicole

A/N: Hey guys sorry it takes so long for me to update, it's just that Ihave work to do butI am just lazy andI ambusy with lifebut its all cool. What can I doIam justspoiled. On with your story...

**Meet Nicole**

"Pan and Trunks reached Pan's house and they entered, they heard Videl and Gohan talking about going out and Pan needing a babysitter."

"We need someone who is responsible and who is old enough." Stated Gohan

"Hey I am sorry to interrupt guys but Pan and I are good friends and I am eligible to baby-sit her.

"Hey Trunks" greeted Gohan and Videl

"Hey I just came to drop Pan off." Said Trunks

"Hey Trunks, are you busy on Saturday? Well because we want to go to our anniversary dinner." Said Videl

"No, I am never too busy for a friend, I can baby-sit Pan on Saturday." Said Trunks

"Okay, thanks Trunks we owe you one." Said Gohan

"When is who babysitting me?" asked Pan

"Pan Honey Trunks is going to be babysitting you on Saturday, because we are not going to be home, is that okay?" Said Videl

"Of course." Said Pan

"Gohan is it okay if I have some company over?" asked Trunks

"Sure." Said Gohan

_Saturday morning_

"Pan Wake up, Trunks is going to be here soon, we are leaving early." Screamed Videl

"I am up" yelled Pan

Pan gets dressed and eats her breakfast.

"Hi Pan." Greeted Trunks

"Hi Trunks." Said Pan  
"Pan this is my girlfriend Nicole." Said Trunks

Pan was surprised at how beautiful she looked, she had blonde hair that went up to the middle of her back and she had bright green eyes. She was a little shorter that Trunks but even her make-up was perfect.

"Nicole, this is my best friend Pan." Said Trunks

Videl and Gohan said there bye's and all.

"Hey Trunks I am going to go up to my room." Said Pan

"Okay." Said a slightly confused Trunks

Upstairs Pan dialed Bulla's phone number and she answered.

"Hiya Pan, not to be rude or anything but why are you calling? I thought that you were happy that my brother was babysitting you." Said Bulla

"Well I WAS happy until I met Nicole, and now I know that I am going to be very bored so I wanted to ask you if you could come over." Said Pan

"Well if I ask daddy really nicely he will probably drop me off and then we can play thevideo games that_ I_ like and watch T.V." said Bulla

"Okay" said Pan

"I will be over in 15 minutes." Said Bulla

They both said bye and hung up. After 5 minutes Pan went downstairs.

"Trunks I just wanted to tell you that Bulla is coming over." Yelled Pan

Trunks turned his attentionfrom the T.V. and his girlfriend and came to Pan.

"How come, am I not fun enough for you Panny?" asked Trunks

"No Trunks you are not fun to be with at all, you are very boring and don't call me that or I will start calling you Trunksie." Said Pan

"Aww Pan that's mean, oh well hey do you want something to eat?" asked Trunks

"No thanks I ate 10 minutes ago, but if you are hungry make yourself something to eat and make Nicole something as well if she wants to eat." Said Pan

Pan entered the living room and sat on a couch away from Nicole and started to watch whatTrunks and Nicole were watching.

"You know Trunks cancelled our date to the movies just so he could baby-sit you. You shouldn't call him boring you know? Said Nicole

"First of all Trunks knows that I am joking because I wouldn't call my best friend boring and second of all it was his choice if he wanted to baby-sit me or not and third of all you of all people shouldn't be telling me what I should say." Said Pan

Suddenly the door bell rang

"Hi Pan, where's my brother and his girlfriend?" Whispered Bulla

"Well I just gave Nicole a lecture about how she shouldn't tell me what to do and your brother is preparing a meal in the kitchen." Said Pan

"Hey Trunks" said Bulla

"Hey, how did you get here so fast? Asked Trunks

"Daddy dropped me off." Said Bulla

"Trunks enjoy yourself and we really would love to hang with you and whoever else is here but we got to go." Said Bulla

"Oh Bulla let me introduce you to my girlfriend." Said Trunks

"Nicole this is my sister Bulla and Bulla this is my girlfriend Nicole." Said Trunks

"Hi nice to meet you." Said Bulla

"Hi nice to meet you too." Said Nicole

"Later Trunks." Said Pan

Both Pan and Bulla went upstairs to Pan's room and starting watching T.V. and talking.

_Down stairs with Nicole and Trunks_

"Hey that Pan girl has some attitude, didn't nobody teach her how to talk to her elders. Said Nicole to Trunks

"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks

"Well I said to her how she shouldn't call you boring because you are so nice that you offered to baby sit her and all and she said that she was joking to you and it was your choice if wanted to baby-sit her and that me of all people shouldn't tell her what to do. I didn't like the tone she used with me and I don't know why you are her best friend Trunks." Said Nicole

"Well first of all you should know better than to tell PAN what to do, she doesn't even listen to her own Uncle so why in the world would she bother to listen to you, and she doesn't give a crap that you are 4 years older than her she wouldn't respect you if were the last person on earth." Said Trunks

"Well she respects you don't she and even you are 4 years older than her? Said Nicole

"Well that's because I've known her since she was born and a lot of people taught her how to respect people including me so don't insult anyone including Pan. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Said Trunks

"Whatever, why are you defending that little imbecile Pan anyway?" asked Nicole

Pan and Bulla were coming down stairs and they heard Nicole's little imbecile comment, and when Pan heard that she went up to Nicole.

"Hey Nicole you think _I_ am an imbecile. You are so stupid that you probably don't even know what that means and you need people to think for you. Said Pan

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Nicole

"It's my house I can do whatever I want." Said an angry Pan as she went back upstairs

Nicole turned to Trunks to catch him smirking, it was just like Vegeta's but Nicole didn't know that.

"What are you smirking about Trunks?" asked Nicole

"About what Pan just said to you, and she's right you know and I am standing up for her because she's Pan she unlike you or anyone else I know, she's unique, nice, strong, and confident and she doesn't take crap from no body i am glad i cancelled the date earler." Said Trunks

"You cancelled the date that day because ofa spoiled brat and I think you are the one that spoiled her." Said Nicole

"Well yes andif you don't appreciate my friends and you obviously don't appreciate me then I think that we shouldn't be together so consider yourself dumped. Said Trunks simply

"I can't believe your dumping because of that moron." Said Nicole

"GET THE HELL OUT, NICOLE." Yelled Trunks

When Trunks calmed down he decided to call Goten over.

"Hey Trunks where is Pan?" asked Goten when he arrived at the Son's residence

"Pan _and_ Bulla are upstairs; I guess Pan didn't want to hang out with me so she called Bulla over." Said Trunks

"Oh well did you have someone else over?" asked Goten

"Ya, I had my girlfriend over but I dumped her a while ago she was talking crap about Pan." Said Trunks

"Well, isn't it obvious Pan knew she was going to be bored the whole day so that's why she called Bulla over to hang out with her." Explained Goten

"How did you just come up with that?" asked Trunks

"I donno, but that made me hungry." Said Goten

Both the boys went up to Pan's room and didn't bother knocking.

"Hey you guys wanna watch a movie?" asked Trunks

"Ever heard of knocking Trunks?" asked Pan

"Ya but I choose not to knock." Answered Trunks

"Hey where is your girlfriend?" Asked Bulla

"Oh we broke up." Said Trunks

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that Trunks." Said Pan

"Why, she called you an imbecile?" Asked Trunks

"Well you seemed to like her a lot so I guess I was a little rude but I wasn't planning on apologizing to her, and I wouldn't even think that I was rude if you didn't like her but since you are my best friend I have to think best about thepeople around you." Said Pan

"Oh, Thanks." said Trunks

"So why did you guys break up, did she dump you?" asked Pan

"Trunks dumped her." Said Goten

"Oh, how come?" asked Pan

"I will explain it to you later; right now let's go watch a movie." Said Trunks

All four of them went downstairs and decided to put on spider-man 2 (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else andI watched it recently and there's some romance in it.) and eat popcorn.

"Hey isn't that so romantic Pan?" Asked Bulla

"Whatever like I care." Said Pan

Trunks started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Pan

"It's just that my sister got told and that I was right about you being different and unique and all." Said Trunks

"Hey buddy that still doesn't explain the laughing." Said Goten

"I donno." Said Trunks

The movie was still going on and then Trunks, Goten, Bulla, and Pan were asleep. Trunks and Pan were sharing a pillow and Goten and Bulla were sharing a pillowbut all of them were sleeping in different directions. They were moving a lot during the movie.

Videl and Gohan came inside the house and looked around and decide to leave the kids lying there and turn off the movie.

"Oh, don't they look so cute." Said Videl

"Ya, adorable." Said Gohan Sarcastically

Videl punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Gohan innocently

"I am going to bed, Good Night." Said Videl

"Night." Replied Gohan

A/N: Heyhow was that chapter,I am taking the romance slowly but i got ideas and I am working. Later, till the next chapter. R/R


	5. Surprise!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to edit. I am really sorry! R/R

**Surprise**

It was the next morning at the Son's house.

"Wake up Goten." Whispered Trunks

"Why?" whined Goten

"Because its morning and I need your help to wake up the girls, you wake up my little sister and I'll wake Pan up." Said Trunks

"Why can't I wake Pan, she is my niece?"

"Because if I wake up Pan, I won't get beaten by dad but if I wake up Bulla I will be beaten by dad because I disturbed his precious princess's beauty sleep, and my dad won't do anything to you." Said Trunks

"Okay, you know you could've just said that you didn't want to wake up Bulla." said Goten

Trunks and Goten went to Pan and Bulla and started shaking them. Trunks shook Pan hard and yelled in her ear, and Goten shook Bulla lightly and whispered in her ear, he knew the consequences of being to rough on her.

"PAN IT'S TIME TO GET UP, AND BREKFAST IS READY!" yelled Trunks

"Bulla, get up it's morning!" whispered Goten gently

"WHAT, HUH….., WHATS GOING ON, AHHHHHH TRUNKSSS I AM GONNA GET YOU! COME BACK HEREEEEEEEEE, YOU BIG FREAKK! Yelled Pan at the top of her lungs and chased Trunks around the house

"Huh, What.. what Goten?" said Bulla

"Come on Get up!" said Goten in a soft tone

After all of them finally woke up and calmed down, Videl offered them some breakfast and after breakfast Trunks and Bulla decided to go home.

"Hey, guys Bulla and I are gonna get going." Said Trunks

"Okay, bro see ya later." Said Goten

"Bye Trunks, bye Bulla." said Pan

"Bye Princess." Said Goten

"Bye Pan, bye Goten." Said Bulla and

Trunks flew Bulla home, since she couldn't fly on her own and didn't give a crap if she ever learned in her entire life, but what she didn't know was that Vegeta was going to train her himself when she was a little older.

"Hi Daddy!" chimed Bulla as soon as she entered and Trunks quickly covered his ears.

"Would you mind shutting that trap of yours, Bulla?" asked Trunks

"Hey kiddo." Said Vegeta

"Daddy Trunks is being mean to me." Said Bulla

"Boy Gravity room NOW, and apologize to Bulla." said Vegeta

"Whatttt, not fair you'd never do that for me dad, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" exclaimed Trunks

"Boy, don't you dare talk that way to you father." Said Vegeta in an angry voice

"Sorry Dad, Sorry Bulla." he apologized to them as he followed his father to the gravity room, he knew when he got out of there he'd barely be alive.

After 3 hours of training or if you'd like to think of it as Vegeta beating Trunks to a bloody pulp.

Bulma yelled at Vegeta and fed Trunks some senzu beans.

The next day Bulla asked Vegeta if he could take her shopping and he said yes because of course he could never say no to his one and only daughter/princess, and Bulma told him that they were planning a surprise birthday party for Bulla since today was her birthday.

In the mall.

"Daddy let's go in that store." Said Bulla

"Yes sweetheart."

After hours and hours of shopping it was finally time to go home.

_At capsule corporation_

"Daddy I am so tired, why'd you let me shop so much?" asked Bulla

"Because sweety you deserve it." Said Vegeta

"I can't even walk to the door, will you carry me daddy, pweasee?" asked Bulla in a cute voice

"Of course, princess." Said Vegeta as he carried her to the door and when they opened the door…….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULLA!" screamed everyone

"DADDY!" said Bulla in a feared voice and hugged Vegeta tightly

"Its okay Bulla, it's just a party." Said Vegeta

They both went inside and joined the party.

A/N: I AM SOOO SERIOUSLY SORRRY! I KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANTED AN UPDATE SOONER AND I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA START UPDATING FASTER. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY HEAD, JUST GOTTA PUT IT IN WORDS. AGAIN I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE A CRAPPY CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY! R/R


	6. Chapter 6

**Party!**

A/N: Hey readers, sorry I took soooooo long to edit, ya I know I say the same thing every time but this time I have No projects NOT a Single one! Yaaayyy I'm done my speech, last thing I gotta do. Oh ya one changes only Goten calls Bulla (Princess) and Vegeta calls her Bulla. Lol

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR DRAGON BALL GT. **(A/N: I forgot to put that up on other chapters, SORRY!)

Last chapter (a/n: very long since I edited that's why)

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULLA! Screamed everyone_

_DADDY! Said Bulla in a feared voice and hugged Vegeta tightly_

_Its okay Bulla, it's just a party. Said Vegeta_

_They both went inside and joined the party._

Okay on with the chapter……… it won't be so gay don't worry

Bulla's birthday party went pretty well, everyone was happy. (A/n: you guys probably forgot, Bulla turned 9) Trunks and Pan weren't practically being bored with a cheesy movie on, not to mention Bulla's fav movie and drinking punch so they decided to go outside to the porch.

"Hey, you're probably really bored in there?" asked Trunks

"Ya very bored but at least Bulla's having fun. I'd be real happy if there was some wrestling on or something, you know?" Said Pan with a little giggle but not a girly one (A/N: I HATE those.)

"Ya I know I'd be happy too." Said Trunks

"You know you never told me why you dumped Nicole, I'm assuming it wasn't too painful for you 'cuz you're not and ugly guy, and can get a date _very_ easily."

"You are right about me getting a date easily but that's not the reason I dumped her."

Then Trunks explained the whole story to her. (A/n: Read chapter 4 if you don't know)

"Aww you're soo nice, you dumped a girl you liked so much 'cuz she said crap about me." Said pan as she got up and hugged him

"Its nuthin' pan, really you're cho—oking me."

"Oops, Sorry."

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" asked Bulla

"We're talking, genius." Said Pan with lot of sarcasm

"Well I don't care, we playing truth or dare so come inside. NOW!" yelled Bulla

"Okay, Okay." Said Trunks and Pan in unison

They went inside to play truth and dare with Bulla's friends and Goten.

"Okay Madison, its you turn" said Bulla

She spun the bottle and it landed on Bulla

"Okay Truth or dare?"

Truth

"Okay, umm Pan c'mere." Said Bulla

She whispered something in Pan's ear and Pan nodded and then started laughing hysterically

"Do you like my brother?" asked Bulla

"Um I guess." Said Madison while blushing

Trunks rolled his eyes but then turned his attention to Pan

"Hey why are you laughing, I am the cutest guy in my school."

"Ha-ha- ha, I never said you are ugly, I just see you as a brother, you know not as the _cutest guy in school._ Honest!" said Pan

"'Kay!" said Trunks

They kept on playing Truth or dare till night, and then everybody went home, except Pan and Goten who stayed at the Briefs' residence for the night.

A/N: I know this chapter was short and probably weird but I'm getting bored of the young ages so next chapter they are gonna grow up like 3 or 4 years and adventures, but I'm thinking of quitting this story, tell me if I should. One more thing, I don't know if you guys noticed but one of the reviews had crap about my story, and all I gotta say is I don't appreciate constructive criticism or keep your crap to yourself.

Vote- Should I quit or Shouldn't I?

_LATER!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all I am soo sorryy that i took sooo long, I've been pretty bored lately, gettin' on people's nerves and all so i thought about updating, i was getting pretty bored with the whole young ages and them being sooooooo nice to each other, honestly this story is probably my worst piece of writing. So I'm gonna try and make it my way. And all the flames should go to MICHELLE, inuyasha-rox-1.

**Disclaimair: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/ DRAGONBALL Z/ OR DRAGONBALL GT**

Ages:

Pan: 12

Bulla: 12

Trunks: 16

Goten: 15

It was a rainy day, and Pan really didn't wanna get up and go to school, but she smelled pancakes, yummmm, so she dragged herself got dressed and went downstairs, said 'mornin and started eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks.(A/N: I witnessed that, quite surprised 'cuz that person doesn' t have a big appetite, i was surprised). Pan stoppedd and came to her senses, "crap! IM GONNA BE LATE! bye luv u" she decided to fly since there was 5 mins left till her school opened. As she landed she saw a HUNK come up to her and blush and ask her out, her first date no duh she wasnt gonna say no, so she said ya. He didnt see her land, she landed out of sight. Her school was boring as ever but she was happy 'cuz her school went from Grade 1-12, so she would get to see Trunks and Goten. Bulla's in her class so they were passing each other notes. "Pan Son! May I ask you what you were doing!" yelled the teacher. "Of course, you may" said Pan. "Don't be smart with me!" Said Ms. Hakashi.(teacher) "Soo, you're sayin' that I should act dumb in school?" replied Pan. "THAT'S IT, GO TO THE OFFICE, IMMEDIATLY, and control your tongue. My pleasure, and its under control, I have no idea what you're talking about" (A/N: this guy from my class goes to the office everyday, and one day the vice-principal kicked him out,lollz)She entered the office only to see Trunks sitting there waiting for the principal, his story was spit-balls. They decided to sneak out of there, since it was lunch anyway.

They went out to lunch and came in laughing... and the hunk; Danny saw and asked her "how come you didnt tell me you had a boyfriend?" "huh, oh we're not dating.." she said, "..ya we just luv each other.." and let's just say he shouldnt have said that 'cuz Pan punched him in the ribs, well hard. " I--ii--ii-mm-ki-dd-ing". " 'k you sure, man? 'cuz i don't wanna take your girl or nothing" Danny said

"Ya i'm sure" coughed Trunks (A/n: just imagine him coughing) "So we're on for 4:30", he said, "ya" said Pan embarassed. When he left Pan turned to Trunks and said, "Spar at 9:00 sharp" Trunks knew what was coming..._" I couldn't keep my mouth shut" _he thought

Pan's date went pretty well, and she stuck to her word, she met Trunks in the GR at 9:00, that night, he turned the gravity to 200 times, he knew Pan could handle it. And it started. "How dare you, that just wasn't funny, you know how many guys are scared to ask me out?" she said as she aimed for his stomach and missed. "I'M SORRY, i didn't think that you'd take it that seriously, and its your fault 'cuz u didnt tell me" he replied as he dodged a punch to his face. "i didnt exactly have the time, he asked in the morning", " no, you're right, its not like its my right to know." damn he shouldn't have said that 'cuz Pan's eyes blazed, and she punched him in the gut, and kicked his legs very hard and he fell on his face. She turned off the gravity and said "I should've have told you, and it sorta is your right, we're the closest, aren't we?" She said "Ya, and I am sorry, I love you like my little sis." he said. Someone's stomach growled LOUD. "He-he, lets go get a bite to eat" said Pan blushing " Sure" replied a laughing Trunks. Pan took his left arm and twisted his hard.(A/N: I claimed to break a guys arm, when 50 girls asked 'OO what happened?")

Pan and Trunks ate till the Briefs and The Sons residence were completely out of food, Bulma and Videl just thought how they can eat so much. We're saiyans, its what we do. Trunks and Pan told them. They next day Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bulla found out that Goku had been turned into a kid again and they were gonna have to go into space to find the Black Star Dragonballs inorder to save Earth. Vegeta said that only Goten and Trunks should go with him, 'cuz they've been slacking off too much.(A/N: Trunks doesn't own C.C yet because he's young and the 14 year age difference between him and Pan is just retarded) Pan decided to interrupt by saying, "why don't I get to go? I can learn some new skills." Vegeta grunted and said "Brat, it only has room for three people." "Well then throw one of 'em off, I don't care, I wanna go, and I am gonna go" she said "Kiddo, you're too young, you know that, and your parents wouldn't let you go anyways" said the kid Goku. "but Gramps..." "No sweetie" Her mom said

Okay, now on to the day when they're leaving for space and Pan was in the spaceship. "PAN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" yelled Trunks "Pan, turn this thing around!"said Goku "NO, I wanna go into space, everyone just thinks I'm a little kid, but I'm not! I'm gonna turn Super Saiyan." she replied now angrier than ever.( She's not dating Danny, he got scrared of her) "Pan, no saiyan woman has ever gone to that stage, you're aware of that" goku said in a concerned voice "Well then I'll be the first" Said Pan "Panny listen to Goku, he knows about all of this" Trunks said "You stay out of this, you went Super Saiyan when you were 8" she said. "Fine, do whatever you want, just don't blame us afterward" warned Trunks "I WON'T!" she yelled as she ran into the cabin/bedroom.

A/N: Ppl this is probably a very short chapter, and I'm sorry, I took soooooooo long... The next chapppie will probably not take that long...


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

(I don't know if that was needed or not)

Hey guys, what's up? I LUV everyone who reviewed my story, but I don't seem to be getting many reviews so I'm probably going to quit the story... I'm sorry, really. I am planning on writing a different story though and change my pen name but I'm going to keep you guys updated. I'm not sure of what it is YET… but I'm thinking… 'Kay guys laterzz


End file.
